Do You Believe?
by inuyashas-grrl97
Summary: Sonic rejects Amy and breaks her heart. What will she do, and how will Shadow react?  Songfic "Cassie" by Flyleaf


Do You Believe?

Amy burst through the door of her apartment, and fell to her knees, sobbing.

_The question asked in order, to save her life or ta-ake it_

_ The answer no to avoid death, the answer yes would ma-ake it_

_Ma-ake it_

_Do you believe in God, written on the bullet._

_ Say yes to pull the trigger_

_Do you believe in God, written on the bullet_

_ And Cassie pulled the trigger._

Her heart broken into pieces, still bleeding from his careless words.

_Flashback_

" Hey Ames, you texted me and said you needed to talk. What's up?" The blue hero asked.

"Well Sonic, you see…I-I-I," she stuttered. "Spit it out Ames!"

" I love you!" she blurted. "Amy, you tell me that every day."

" But, those other times didn't mean any thing. It was just infatuation, but over the years, its grown into real love." Amy whispered. "Amy I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that you're like a little sister to me. And I like someone else. But I will always be there for you Amy, like a brother should." He said.

"Okay, sorry to have bothered you Sonic."

"You gonna be okay?" Sonic asked.

" Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll… I'll see you tomorrow" she said, a fake smile plastered on her face. He smiled, and then told her he had somewhere to be. Once he was out of sight, she turned, and ran towards her house, the tears already beginning to well up in her eyes.

_Flashback end_

_All heads are bowed in silence, to remember her last sentence_

_ She answered him knowing what would happen,_

_ Her last words still hanging in the air_

_…In the air_

She stood, and steadily made her way towards her room, planning to go to sleep and deal with the pain tomorrow with the help of her friends. Before she could reach her bed however, her lifeless, dull green eyes landed on a gun that her close friend, Shadow, had made her keep in case she ever needed it.

_Do you believe in God, Written on the bullet._

_Say yes to pull the trigger_

_Do you believe in God, written on the bullet._

_ And Cassie pulled the trigger._

Amy picked the gun, inspecting it, and thought to her self, "No one will miss me. Sonic will be glad I'm out of his way, Cream hardly comes around anymore anyway, and Shadow is always on GUN missions anyway. She pondered it for a while, and made her decision.

_How many will die_

_ I will die_

_I, I will say YES!_

She smiled sadly and pointed the gun at her temple. She whispered "Goodbye Sonic. And. I'm sorry Shadow."

A shot rang out once, a thud was heard, and silence fell over the apartment building.

_Do you believe in God, Written on the bullet.._

_Say yes to pull the trigger_

_Do you believe in God, written on the bullet._

_ And Cassie pulled the trigger._

Shadow stood at the site of Amy's grave a few days later. He had arrived home from the mission, planning on going to see Amy first, only to hear of what had happened. Her headstone read: "**Amy rose, a beloved friend, sister, and hero. She will be missed, ad may she rest on in peace in Gods kingdom."**

Shadow fell to his knees, fists clenched, and silent tears streaming down his face. He yelled out at the sky. " Why Amy! I still had to tell you… I LOVE YOU! Dammit Amy, why did you do this? You were the only thing that still mattered to me anymore!" he cried out at he unfairness of it all. He remained, unmoving, tears still streaming down his face as he sobbed quietly, for about 30 minutes. He stood, wiped away his remaining tears, and whispered into the wind that caressed his face with a gentle touch.

" I love you Amy and I always will. I will not move on, but I will live out the rest of my life in your memory. I will live as you did, so the people will never forget your name. I will help those in need and protect the defenseless. I will turn my hate into love. Only for you, Amy Rose. And someday, I will meet you there and tell you how I feel."

He left; with promises to visit every week leaving a single pink rose at her grave, as the wind whispered " thank you shadow. I will wait for you, for you have just pieced together the fragments of my shattered heart."

_(Do you believe)_

_ Do you believe in God?_

_(Do you believe)_

_ Do you believe in God?_

_(Do you believe?)_

_ Do you believe in God?_

_ And I will pull the trigger._


End file.
